


A Yuri!!! on Ice Mother's Day

by Lady_Ley



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Happy Mother's Day, Painting, Viktor is a good son-to-be, Viktor with a K, Yuuri is a good son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 14:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14620551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ley/pseuds/Lady_Ley
Summary: Yuuri cannot be with his mother for Mother's Day, but Viktor reminds him of a gift he could send her instead.





	A Yuri!!! on Ice Mother's Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InLoveWithYOI](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InLoveWithYOI/gifts).



> This is dedicated to all my fellow moms out there. Happy Mother's Day. It is a little early but I will be traveling on the actual day so here it is early. A special thanks to InLoveWithYoI for looking this over on short notice. Honestly, where would I be without you?!? Little did you know you were looking over my gift to you HAHAHA! <3

Yuuri smiled to himself as he put the finishing touches on the gift for his mother. He was sure that she was going to love it, then again his mother loved anything that Yuuri gave her. Looking down at the painted picture he couldn’t help but smile. He wasn’t the best artist in the family, that honor belonged to his mother. While his best art was created with his body on the ice, his mother did show him how to create art with his hands as well.

It had been several years since the last time Yuuri picked up a brush to paint, life just always seemed to get in the way. When he moved to Detroit his life was centered around school and skating. When he moved back to Japan he spent his free time with Viktor or helping out around the onsen, it didn’t leave much time for him to do leisurely activities outside of a movie or two late at night. 

Something had changed with the move to Russia though. It seemed like Viktor knew that for the first time in his life, Yuuri was homesick. It wasn’t his first time living away from home so the feelings caught Yuuri a little off guard and took him a moment to place. All the support that he had received from his family, friends, and the town in general was gone. It had been the best year of his life. And, while he knew that Yuuri didn’t regret moving to Russia, Viktor knew that Yuuri missed that connection he spent the last year rediscovering with his family. 

“Mama Katsuki told me that you used to paint.” Viktor said to him over dinner one night. It was an off handed comment that caught Yuuri off guard. 

“A-ah, yeah. A long time ago.” he flushed, “She taught me how to draw and paint when I was younger.” He toyed with the food on his plate getting slightly lost in the memories of home and allowing the wave of homesickness to wash over him. Viktor watched him carefully and could pinpoint the exact moment when Yuuri went from happy memory to slight misery.

Reaching across the table he covered his fiance's hand with his own. “You know, I am sure she would love it if you painted again,” Yuuri looked up at Viktor in surprise, “maybe a gift for her?”

He thought it over for a few moments, his face going from lost and longing to a slight smile of fondness. “I think… I think that is a great idea!” 

And now here he sat, three weeks before Mother’s Day watching literal paint dry with a sense of satisfaction. He had forgotten how much he loved to paint, the connection that it brought to him and his mother. Now with a finished product, a feeling of accomplishment, and a smile on his face, Yuuri started to feel the homesickness loosen its grip on his heart. 

The picture was a recreation of one of his mother’s favorite family photographs. It showed Yuuri on his home coming from the hospital, wrapped up tight in a light blue blanket, small foot jutting out in a declaration of independence. He was cradled gently in Mari’s arms while his mother and father sat on either side gently supporting Mari’s hold on him. Although he was far too young to remember the picture being taken, it was secretly one of his favorites as well. It wasn’t often that the Katsuki family took photos that included all four members. More often than not either his father or mother was missing since someone had to take the photo. 

Later that night Viktor helped Yuuri carefully load the painting into a protective crate and label it for shipping. They sat back with goofy grins on their faces just looking at it. “When I was younger,” Yuuri sighed, “Mother’s Day was always a big day in our house. Mari and I would make breakfast and insist that mom relax all day while we helped dad run the inn.” Yuuri grabbed his fiance’s hand and twined their fingers together. Viktor smiled as he watched Yuuri’s eyes become slightly unfocused getting lost in the memories. It had been a long time since the younger man seemed this content. 

“Of course, mom never listened. We were always having to shoo her away from the kitchen.” He gave a little laugh. “Although her favorite gifts were always the ones that we made by hand. The painting that was hanging in the dining room, the one of the lilies, Mari and I painted that together the year before I left for Detroit. I think that was the last time I picked up a paint brush.” His voice was soft, almost sad, but Viktor knew that it was the years of missed opportunities. 

“I am sure she will love it.” Viktor leaned over and pressed a lingering kiss to Yuuri’s temple, “How could she not?” Yuuri smiled and leaned into Viktor’s touch. 

Mari contacted Yuuri two and a half weeks later letting him know that the crate arrived safely. He didn’t have a doubt that it would, Viktor had spent extra money to ensure a safe travel after all. They made arrangements to skype with the whole family on Mother’s Day so that Yuuri could watch his mother open the gift. 

Mother’s Day dawned in Russia and Yuuri for once had no problems getting out of bed. He made a traditional Japanese breakfast for him and Viktor consisting of grilled fish, sweet eggs, rice, and some of the tea his family sent over to him in their last package. Viktor couldn’t help but smile when he walked into the kitchen and saw that the table was set with the computer sitting on the edge of the table as if it was one of the special guests, which it was in some respects.

A few minutes later Yuuri answered the call from his sister and smiled as his family popped up on the screen. They were having lunch but planned things out so that they could at least “share” a meal together. 

“Good morning, Mama!” Viktor grinned waving at the screen, “Happy Mother’s Day!”

“Ah!” Hiroko beamed at her soon-to-be son in law, “Thank you, Vic-chan!” 

“Happy Mother’s Day, Mom.” Yuuri said softly in the background almost looking embarrassed, “Sorry we couldn’t be there.” 

“There is nothing to be sorry for, this is nice!” Hiroko laughed, “shall we eat?” Breakfast/lunch was filled with small talk about what the family was doing, plans for the rest of the day, the upcoming trip the boys were taking to Thailand to see Phichit, and business at the inn. Surprisingly, skating was not on the agenda of topics to discuss today. 

Mari stood up and walked to the corner of the room where Yuuri saw the crate, containing his picture, was standing against the wall. Carefully picking it up she brought it to Hiroko who looked slightly confused. “It would seem that Yuuri sent you something for Mother’s Day.” Mari smiled, “The punk out did me this year.” 

“Oh, hush you,” Hiroko chided, “I love all the gifts you give me equally.”

“We’ll see.” Mari muttered definitely as her father helped her open the crate. Slowly pulling back side panel, Hiroko began to remove the paper that wrapped the picture slowly. Yuuri could feel his heart pounding in his chest, this was it, the moment that all his hard work over the last two months went into. It was all for this. There was a brief moment of hesitation on Hiroko’s part and a small gasp of surprise. She sat back and looked at her son with tears in her eyes.

“Y-Yuuri?” She breathed. “Did you…?” 

“I know it isn’t much, and it doesn’t make up for years of not being there but-”

 

“Nonsense!” Hiroko cut him off, voice quivering slightly with emotion. “Nonsense. Th-this is, Oh my goodness.” She pulled back the paper further and Yuuri could hear his father and Mari both audibly gasp at the painting. 

“Yup, out did me for sure.” Mari muttered as she leaned in to get a better look at it. “It looks even better in person, twerp.” She joked causing Yuuri to blush. 

Hiroko pulled out the painting and set it against the crate so that everyone could get a good look at it. Yuuri felt Viktor’s hand excitedly grab his hand and squeeze and he couldn’t help but smile at him, after all this was the man that made it all possible. They talked about Yuuri’s painting for another ten minutes, the poor skater’s face and neck red by the end of the conversation. Hiroko deemed it necessary to hang it in the dining room so that everyone could see it. 

“N-No really mom, you don’t have to do that!” Yuuri waved his hands in the air in front of him with slight panic, “It isn’t even that good!” 

“I think it is fantastic!” Viktor pressed a kiss into Yuuri’s neck and whispered, “You never stop surprising me with what you can do.” 

“Thank you,” Yuuri sighed, “This wouldn’t have happened if not for you.” Viktor laughed at his love and kissed him, ignoring the hoots coming through the speakers courtesy of Mari.   
“Anytime.”


End file.
